sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Venice the Hedgehog
Venice the Hedgehog (ヴェネツィア·ザ·ヘッジホッグ Vu~enetsu~ia za Hejjihoggu) is one of the main characters in Forgetius, also known as the Dimension of the Forgotten. He is a 13-year-old, silver anthropomorphic hedgehog, and one of the last prototypes for Silver the Hedgehog before becoming a scrapped character and ending up in Forgetius. Since his official first appearance in the RP Play: Fourth Wall Down, Venice, while not becoming a rather active character in the other forum topics, has become somewhat known in the forum itself. He is very sarcastic, a hot-head, often yells to get his point across, and is usually not afraid to speak his mind, no matter who he's around or how inappropiate it is. Venice shares similar powers to Silver such as telekiness, but has his own unique ones, such as pyrokiness, shape-shifting, and cryokinesis. He is roleplayed by RobinsonSiblings. Concept & Creation Venice was created as one of the final prototypes for Silver in the game Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 , and as a final prototype, bears a striking resemblence to Silver himself, only having a different color mane and eyes, as well as a completely different style of boots. His personality itself was meant to be the creator's idea of how most teenagers would act in the far future, and because of the uprising in violent video games for children Venice's age, he was given an equally violent personality as well and ability to handle most war weapons, such as gernades, bombs, guns, etc. Eventually, the creator's began questioning Venice's character and pointing out that he was somewhat too ''violent for the game itself and that they didn't have the time to create the needed items he needed in stages. They also said he was a bit too close to having Shadow the Hedgehog's personality, and after much debate, finally scrapped Venice and remolded his character into who we now know as Silver the Hedgehog. Despite being scrapped, however, because Venice had so much work put into him before being trashed, he was one of the few prototypes to stay alive in Sonic's world via Forgetius, the Dimension of the Forgotten. Or, what he morbidly calls at times, "the Dimension of the Dead". History Most of Venice's past history is unknown at the moment, as he has not revealed his past in Fourth Wall Down, but there can be gathered certain bits of information from comments he has dropped over the RPing, such as he lives in Forgetius and knows somebody named "NM". In Fourth Wall Down, Venice first appeared and met up with Yang the Hedgehog, an OC of x12377's, Drew the Gecko, an author-character of Dragonix84, and Nero the Kitsune Fox, an author-character of Towerdepths , in the area Green Hill Zone. It is still currently unknown why exactly he stayed with them due to his mocking and sarcastic remarks, but he did indeed stay. Venice tagged along during their mission to sabatoge Doctor Eggman's latest Death Egg creation, and during the battle that formed did not appear to actually help much at all due to not really caring about the outcome, to the point of reading a manga out of boredom. When the tables turned upon Yang's evil twin sister, Yin the Hedgehog, defeating both Yang and Drew, Venice suddenly showed protectiveness and joined the battle, fightning against Yin himself. Yin at first seemed to use a teleportation to draw her and Venice's battle elsewhere, but it later turned out to be a trick, as she had not teleported them anywhere at all and had instead knocked Venice unconcious and used his subconcious mind to fool him into thinking they were still fighting. By the time he figured it out and woke up, Yin had taken Yang, Drew, and the Death Egg and teleported to the Sol Dimension, also locking Venice into a space capsule bound for a self-destructive mission by hitting the Sun. Venice managed to break free before the capsule was destroyed and used a "Forget the Control" teleportation, yet to be explained, to teleport to Sol after Yin. Reaching Sol, Venice searched for the missing Death Egg for roughly several days before reaching Red Hill Zone, where he accidentally came across Shadow the Hedgehog and briefly spied on him before being found out and fleeing. Shadow pursued him, and Venice first demonstrated his usage of weapons by throwing a hand gernade at Shadow and knocking him unconscious. Tails the Kitsune Fox and Sonic the Hedgehog happened to witness this in the Cyclone, and Tails engaged in a battle against Venice to help Shadow, before Shadow woke up and engaged in battle with both of them. The battle was cut short upon the revealing that Black Doom was alive, and Venice reluctantly teamed up with the heroes for reasons again unknown, as nobody asked him to. After a chain of events leading to the gathering of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, Venice quietly slipped away from the team shortly after the characters Charmy Bee and Princess Elise the Third as a Hedgehog joined in, entering the forest to farther search for the Death Egg. Some time after setting out, upon the arrival of a blizzard on the Sol Dimension's Angel Island, which Venice was currently on, the teenager was forced to stop and take shelter to avoid the cold or getting lost, falling asleep. Another author-character, of Tails the Espeon named Espeon the Hedgehog, and her pet Chao, Tamama, accidentally stumbled across Venice and gave him a blanket before moving on, not being seen until later. Some time afterward, Tails picked up a strange signal in the woods, appearing to be some kind of distress call. He tried to track it down, but the connection was shortly afterward lost, and tracing made impossible. Not too long after the connection was lost, the author-character of x12377, X the Wolf, caught the connection again, and again, it appeared to be a distress signal. Although it was cut off again, X caught the name Scrap Brain Zone and managed to trace the signal to a nearby digital watch, sending his own signal to contact it. It turned out the watch belonged to Venice, and upon asking him if he was the one that sent the signal, Venice told X that X "hadn't heard anything" and cut the connection. X realized Venice knew about the signal and was keeping it a secret for some reason, and teleported to the Hedgehog's location and asked about the signal again in person. Venice responded by attacking X and fleeing, and X pursued, upon which came out a short battle, which X finally won, capturing Venice. Venice refused to give X any information on the signal even after being threatened and harmed, and one of Espeon's split-apart selves interrupted the two, demanding to know what was going on. X explained the situation to Espeon, who then tried herself to get Venice to tell them about the signal, but he refused again, upon which Espeon decided to try and use Chinese water torture on Venice to force him to tell about the signal, a descion which was carried out, Venice using his powers to try and attack them and break free before X used his own to temporarily cancel out Venice's until the torture would make him tell them about the signal. There has been no farther mention of Venice since December 12th, and no farther information has been revealed since then. Appearance Venice's design has him with rough, silver quills and a dull orange mane of fur on his chest, circling around the back of his neck, with a tan muzzle and black mascara markings around his eyes. His eyes are neon cyan and his pupils become white when in hypnotizing mode, as well as his iris' turning crimson red when angered and/or using his ray-beam powers. He wears gold cuffs that go around his wrists that rest just a bit higher than his gloves, and cyan lines encircle the cuffs, lines which turn red with his eyes. His boots are jet black and have dark gray tips made of steel. Two yellow buckles run down the front of each boot. On the top of the middle of his shoes are steel cuffs with a dark red square design on the front of each cuff. The design on his gloves have a cyan circle that has a line at the bottom that goes down to his cuff, the cyan changing to red when he is angered. These channel his telekinetic abilities, but unlike Silver, his boots do not have these markings as well. Around his left wrist is a black and cyan, digital watch he uses for signaling, radio, tracking, map holograms, sensors, etc, and the cyan changes to red with the rest of his telekinetic markings. In his Mink form, Venice changes very little, but his quills do become medium-long fur, his pointed ears turn rounded, he gains a long, bushy tail, his muzzle gains orange fur like his chest, and his hands and feet become slightly webbed. He is also known to sometimes wear a dark gray gernade belt across his chest. Powers & Abilities Venice's main power is telekiness, which like Silver's telekiness, is a bright cyan color, but when he is angered more then usual, his telekiness changes color to a fiery crimson, or a flaming orange, as do his eyes. He is also capable of shooting ray-beams out of his eyes while in this angered state. http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/File:Super_Sonic_%26_Super_Shadow.jpg Venice's "angered" telekiness energy He possesses minor water control that is probably the weakest of his powers, various Chaos Powers like Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, Chaos Spear, etc, and is able to preform Sol powers and his own mysterious version of teleporting, Forget the Control, as well as shape-shifting. Another power he has is hypnotizing, but he never uses this power because it is the only one he is afraid of in how it might affect him, although he can use an extension of this power in reading "open" minds nearby. Shape-shifting can only turn him into a Mink version of himself, but this form comes with several extra abilities, giving him pyrokiness, cryokinesis, and enhanced agility in speed, flexibility, and swimming, as well as being able to hold his breath underwater for up to twelve minutes. Besides these powers, Venice can preform basic moves in both forms, such as various Boosts (Air and Fire Boosts are the most used) and Spin-Dash. He is very apt in weaponry, using various bombs as both defensive and offensive measures, but will also use guns if the oppritunity presents itself. Strengths *Venice is extremely fast in water, and will sometimes force a battle to take place in a body of water as an advantage for himself. *He will also use his Mink/Hedgehog forms to confuse people into thinking they are two different people, when given the chance. *While Venice can be harmed, he cannot be killed due to his scrapped character status of not existing, coining his catchphrase. However, depending on his energy level, he can stay "dead" for a small amount of time until enough energy is gathered for him to "regenerate". Regenerating will usually heal the "death" wound, but nothing else. *He is rarely bothered by fire. *He is able to withstand toxic enviroments due to his exposure to such toxins in Forgetius. *Because of his multiple powers, Venice makes a very deadly opponent. *Sometimes, Venice is able to read a person's mind if their thoughts are "open", or unguarded, in the RP. *He is unable to be affected by hypnotizing. Weaknesses *Venice is unable to use his fire powers when exposed to ice, and vice versa. *He cannot use his powers when restrained, although he can sometimes gather the energy of those powers to create a powerful blast of them over a period of time. *He rarely uses his hypnotizing powers because they put him in danger of going insane. *He can only enter water in his Mink form, as his Hedgehog one disables movement in water. *He can be bribed into being nice for short periods of time in Author Chatting Area 2 by offers of bombs. *Venice can temporarily lose most of his powers if subjected to electricity. *If he uses his telekiness too much, he can exhaust his energy supply. *He cannot use Forget the Control if unable to touch the "item" needed, and also cannot use it when exhausted. Even if he is able to while being extremely drained of energy, he will not teleport very far, and can often fall unconscious after going past his limits of teleporting. *Venice can also become weakened around very cold tempetures, such as snow, although his ice powers do not affect him at all. Personality Venice is very sarcastic, slightly sadistic, a pyromanic, and is rarely genuinely amused by anything. He's considered mildly insane, which could very well be true, and is not one to show emotions such as compassion, mercy, or consideration, preferring to be destructive whenever possible. This, however, surprisingly doesn't mean Venice is actually evil — although he's mostly neutral for either side, he usually teams up with the good guys for some strange reason. He will team up with the bad guys, though, so it's nearly impossible to tell who he's working for at times. Venice also hates attention, avoiding it at all costs, and can be extremly stubborn and/or hard-headed. He is somewhat secretive, preferring to keep things to himself and does not freely give out information, and holds a mild hatred for canon characters because of being a scrapped one himself, as well as often acting impulsively and violently. He is angered very easily, often mocks other people, and is shown in Author Chatting Area 2 to hate bacon for some strange reason. Venice is a very big fan of large bodies of water, and will take advantage of them often to go swimming, forming his somewhat-love of going to the beach. On an odd note, Venice is very good at historical people, and if asked about one in particular will go into a detailed description of that person, from what they did, when they were born, when they died, their full name, birthplace, etc, a talent he first revealed upon describing Mata Hari in PM's. Unlike any of the other characters, Venice is left-handed, but able to use his right as well if forced to, and he loves peace and quiet, a strange trait for someone who likes violence. Family *Soul the ?: **Very little is known of Soul except that he is the oldest of Venice's four brothers, and apparently has been missing for years. His reason for vanishing, whether he was kidnapped, killed, or ran away, is unknown. His species is also unknown. *Silver the Hedgehog: **Venice and Silver have not actually made contact in the RP Fourth Wall Down, but have been together in Chatting 2 quite often. While technically Venice would be the "father" of Silver, having been the prototype before him, the two are usually viewed as and act like siblings. In RP PM's between the two, Silver seems to act as the older sibling, much to Venice's annoyance since Venice is actually a month older then Silver. It was revealed in Romance that Venice and Silver are actually half-brothers. *Venize the ?: **Like most of Venice's family, little is known of Venize, but based on a brief glimpse of him in Chatting, he wears headphones and listens to music. His species is unknown. *Italy the Mink: **Little is known of Italy except for a small appearance he made in Chatting, intereacting with Towerdethph's characters. He seems to be very young, possibly the youngest brother, and is described as a Mink. He also hates being mistaken for a female because of his name. Relationships *Drew the Gecko: **While Venice enjoys teasing Drew every chance he gets and being sarcastic towards and around him, not to mention seeing him as pathetic, he does seem to like him a little bit, based on his defensive attitude towards Yin when she defeated Drew and being willing enough to not only fight, but to look for him after he vanished with the Death Egg. *Espeon the Hedgehog: **Venice holds an obvious hatred of Espeon since the most recent events, although he originally liked her a little bit, despite being wary, because of the blanket incident. He once called her "jewel magnet" because of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds constantly fusing with her body. *Maddie the Vixen: **Venice does not appear to like Maddie, an OC character of Twisted the Hedgebat's , very much, and views her as extremely clingly, annoying, a stalker, loud, obnoxious, and obsessive. Maddie herself holds an obvious interest in Venice, both friendship and romantic, and is very open in this interest, going as far to constantly hug him, call him pet names such as "Venny", tackle-glomp him, and even once managing to make out with him, actions of which he hates, views as disgusting, and generally cuts short by yanking away, using his powers, or yelling at her. Despite all this, Venice and Maddie are starting to be seen as a couple similar to Sonic and Amy by most of the other author RPers. Maddie, in fact, has never been in contact with Venice in Fourth Wall Down, only in Chatting 2. As of December 15, Venice has finally caved in and reluctantly agreed to go with Maddie on a dinner date. The outcome is yet to be confirmed. *NM: **Very little about NM is known, but it appears Venice somehow knows this person, mentioned to be a male at one point in Chatting 2. He seems to somewhat respect NM for reasons unknown. *Shadow the Hedgehog: **While Venice did attack Shadow in the RP, secretly, he holds a mild reverance for the older Hedgehog and has privately admitted he wants to be like Shadow when he grows up. He also seems to like how Shadow uses weapons, most likely because Venice uses similar ones himself. *Sonic the Hedgehog: **Venice does not seem to think much of Sonic, but does reluctantly pay attention to his ideas, although he scoffs at the fact Sonic has a phobia of water. *Tails the Kitsune Fox: **Venice does not particually like Tails, viewing him as weak and childish, but was slightly impressed at Tails' fighting skills when they battled. *X the Wolf: **Venice holds a strong hatred and dislike of X, considering him nosey, demanding, and far too stuck-up with his own abilities, and himself goes to great lengths to show this hatred by attempting to harm X any chance he gets, whether through powers, biting, clawing, or kicking. *Yang the Hedgehog: **Venice cares very little for Yang, finding her whiney and not really knowing who's side she's on due to her sister being evil. *Yin the Hedgehog: **Venice hates Yin with a passion since she tried to kill him and "had the nerve" to go into his subconscious mind. He usually calls her the "stupid Chinese symbol" or "Blackie", and sometimes thinks out loud about what he'd do to her once he found her, because of all the trouble she has caused for him thus far. RP: Fourth Wall Down Quotes "Does it really matter? It's not like you can go back now." : ''(Venice's comment after Drew expressed concern over being turned into a Mobian) "Congradulations! You just learned how to do the most simple move besides walking." : (Venice's "congrats" when Drew learned how to preform a Spin-Dash) "Hmph. Show off ..." : (Venice's reaction when Drew learned a new move) "Well, congrats! You guessed WRONG! Possible prizes are death, getting maimed, or narrowly escaping, move your TAIL if you want to live!" : (Venice yelling at Drew on the Death Egg) "Seriously? That joke's ancient ... be original." : (Venice's reaction when Drew made a "cracking Eggman" pun) "Oh, this is great! Death AND a show!" : (Venice watching the battle on the Death Egg) "SEE YA, LOSERS!" : (Venice yelling at Eggman's robots) "I'm not fooling around ... I'm from Forgetius for a reason. And believe me, I WILL harm you if you don't stop whatever in Iblis you're doing to him!" : (Venice threatening Yin after she defeated Drew) "Over my dead body, you freaking Chinese symbol." : (Venice's reaction when Yin relayed her plans to use Drew and Yang) "Trying to kill me, huh? Well ... try all you like, Blackie. That's as far as you're ever getting. You can't kill someone who doesn't exist ..." : (Venice's talking out loud after escaping the space pod) "Aw, the Ultimate Life Form can't handle a simple hand grenade? Get a grip, it's a freaking bomb, not even nuclear." : (Venice mocking Shadow after he was knocked unconscious) "Whether you win or lose, the answer stays the same ... you're stupid, not to mention acting like a freaking jerk." : (Venice's retort towards Shadow during battle) "Oh, so now I'm weak! And yet you get hit by a simple spin-attack! Pathetic!" : (Venice's reaction when Shadow says that Venice's weakness disgusts him) "Okay, even I'M not this violent! What is he doing?!" : (Venice's thoughts when Black Doom breaks Shadow's arm) "You're so dead when I find you, Chinese symbol ..." : (Venice's talking to himself again while trying to locate the Death Egg) "... Riiiiiiiiiiight, fire doesnt work in below-zero temperatures ..." : (Venice's sarcasm towards himself upon trying to use fire during a blizzard) "NM, NM, NM, hello? NM, are you there? NM! NM, come ON! ... Why me ...?" : (Venice's first offical mention of NM when calling on his watch) "... You didn't hear ANYTHING ..." : (Venice's threat to X upon learning he heard the signal) "Shut up all of you! It isn't your signal, so just stay out of my business!" : (Venice's retort towards X and Espeon trying to learn what the signal was about) "I'm a physic — used right, telekiness can make you immune to hypnosis." : (Venice's answer when Espeon mentioned she could hypnotize him) Theme Songs "Dementia" – Owl City feat. Mark Hoppus "Chasing the Sun" – The Wanted "Game Over" – Alexa Vega : Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters